Dragon Shouts
Dragon Shouts (called Dovahzaan in the Dragon language) are an arcane form of magic that was pThere are 20 Shouts in the game. Each shout is performed by the vocalization of specific words of power. Shouts are learned on the Word Walls of old ruins, and are unlocked with Dragon Souls. Dragon Souls are gained by slaying dragons and absorbing their souls. Each Shout consists of three words of power, and each word of power requires one Dragon Soul to be unlocked. Hence, each shout requires 3 words of power and 3 Dragon Souls to be used at full power. These shouts have powerful effects and provide the user with a variety of abilities. For instance, one shout sends foes hurling away from you, another shout instantly teleports you from one spot to another, and yet another shout lets you conjure forth spells of ice or fire doing heavy damage. A player with only partly unlocked shout (only 1 or 2 words unlocked) can use it, but the shout grows stronger by every word. The second and third words will also increase the recharge time of the shout, limiting the use of the shout. Here can be seen the locations of most Dragon Shouts Learning Dragon Shouts Once a new shout has been discovered, a dragon soul is required to unlock it allowing it to be used. Access the Shouts sub-menu from the magic menu. Locked shouts are greyed out. In the bottom right corner of the menu is the number of Dragon Souls available to use. According to the Greybeards, a Dragonborn absorbs the knowledge of the words from the dragon's soul. Unlocking a shout destroys the dragon soul. In order to learn new shouts, the Dragonborn must slay dragons. To unlock the shout press the X/Square button while hovering over it. Dragon Shouts Arngeir can be asked where to find a Shout by asking "Have you located any Words of Power?" Then a location will be added to your map and a misc objective will be added to your journal. Gallery Fiik.JPG|First word of the Clone shout Lo Sah 2.JPG|Clone being summoned by Greybeard using FIIK LO SAH Lo Sah 3.JPG|The Clone summoned by Greybeard for Dovahkiin to attack with Unrelenting Force Notes * If you perform a Dragon Shout in a City, guards may run up to request you stop, stating that it makes residents nervous. However, even if you continue to do so, there are no penalties. If you perform shouts frequently enough in towns, a courier may hand you a letter from "a friend" that points you to a dungeon. confirmed in Markarth, the Labyrinthian, Whiterun and Volunruud. * If your playing style relies upon Dragon Shouts, the recharge time can be a problem. To reduce this, obtain a Blessing of Talos. The blessing reduces recharge time by 20%. You can acquire the Amulet of Talos from the executed person upon entering Solitude. Some Guards will also carry it, and it can be pickpocketed or looted. * Storm Call will also strike friendly NPC's, including your follower. So don't use this in town as your bounty will go up thousands of gold. * Bex is a shout used by the Greybeards to practice Whirlwind Sprint on. It opens gates. * It is possible to learn the first word of Whirlwind Sprint before going to High Hrothgar (Should be in Dead Man's Respite). If learned before going up to High Hrothgar, the Greybeards will teach you the second word of Whirlwind Sprint * All three levels of throw voice shout are learned at a single word wall, and the shout itself is the only shout the player can learn that takes less time to recharge the more words of power you speak. References Category:Magic Category:Dragon Shouts Category:Gameplay Category:Magic Category:Dragon Shouts Category:Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Gameplay